This protocol is to study the safety and tolerance of oltipraz when administered orally to HIV-infected individuals for four weeks, to determine the single and multiple dose pharmacokinetics of orally administered oltipraz and to determine the effect of oltipraz on plasma and whole blood glutathione concentrations and glutathione S-transferase levels.